parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meet of Taran and the Black Cauldron
''Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meet of Taran and the Black Cauldron ''is another upcoming is the fourth crossover created by PierrickCanalFamille.. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot On the small farm of Caer Dallben, Taran (whom Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee and Bumble Boogie meet) is an Assistant Pigkeeper to the enchanter Dallben, with dreams of becoming a great warrior. However, he has to put the daydreaming aside when his charge, an oracular pig named Hen Wen is kidnapped by an evil lord known as the Horned King. The villain hopes Hen Wen will show him the way to The Black Cauldron, which has the power to create a legion of invincible undead warriors, (known as "The Cauldron Born"). With the aid of Princess Eilonwy, an exaggerating middle-aged bard named Fflewddur Fflam, and a pestering but ultimately loyal creature called Gurgi, Taran tries to save the world of Prydain from the Horned King while Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends deal with Maleficent, Judge Doom, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear who are planning to capture them in addition to the Black Cauldron. As the new friends face witches, fairies, magic swords, and the Cauldron itself, Taran starts to learn what being a hero really means and that some things are more important than glory. Trivia *This film marks the first debut of Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi. *Mickey, Tom, Jerry, Caillou, Jaq and Gus The Pearly Band from Mary Poppins ''Songs by "I've Got a Dream" from ''Tangled *the Horned King had Revealed to be an old friend of Maleficent, Judge Doom, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear as a surprise on Pinocchio and Caillou when the battle begun. *Fflewddur Fflam and Tom to transform her into a Frog *Aurora's Arabian costume looks like it's Tomaddin the Cat. *Tigger acts like Timon wearing a hula costume. Audio Used From *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Sesame Street Old School (1969) *Hercules (1997) *Snow White (1937) *Madagascar (2005) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King (1994) *Top Cat (1961) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Family Guy (1999) Clips used from flims/shows *Pinocchio (1940) *An Adventure in Color (1961) *The Hunting Insect (1961) *Inside Donald Duck (1961) *Kids is Kids (1961) *Carnival Time (1962) *Von Drake in Span (1962) *Man is His Own Worst Enemy/Ducking Disaster with Donald and His Friends (1962/1970/1976) *A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) *Three Tall Tales (1963) *A Square Peg in a Round Hole/Goofing Around with Donald Duck (1963) *Fly with Von Drake (1963) *In Shape with Von Drake (1964) *Mediterranean Cruise (1964) *A Rag, a Bone and a Box of Junk (1964) *Music for Everybody (1966) *A Salute to Alaska (1967) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Roger Rabbit Cartoon (1989, 1990 and 1993) *Song of the South (1946) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Cinderella (1950) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2005) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Caillou (1997) *Melody Time (1948) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947/1963) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts Category:Pinocchio's and Caillou's adventures Series